


On The Brink

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: One year after a prank goes wrong, Kennedy and her friends have to survive until dawn.
Relationships: Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley
Kudos: 2





	1. One

Kennedy's POV

I watched with a frown as Jessica put the note in place for Hannah to find. “Oh my God! I can’t believe you actually did this.” Emily whispered. Jess shushed her, barely maintaining her own giggles. 

“Don’t you guys think this is a bit cruel?” Sam asked, looking between the two girls. “Not only is it cruel,” I interjected. “It’s childish.” I sneered, giving Jessica a look. “Come on. She deserves it.” She defended. Yep, a silly crush is totally worth public humiliation. 

"It is not her fault she has a huge crush on Mike-" Jessica interrupted Sam. "Hannah's been making the moves on him. I'm just looking out for my girl, Em." With that, Jessica practically skipped off. "Just because he's class Prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone. Mike is my man." Emily declared, following the blonde girl. I sighed, rolling my eyes. 

"Hey Em. I'm not anyone's man." Mike interjected as we followed them back into the main room with Ashley and Matt. I couldn't believe it, they were going to embarrass Hannah for a guy that won't own up to being in a relationship. "Whatever you say, darling!" Emily deserves better. 

I watched as everyone walked into a guest room. Sam tugged on my arm. "C'mon, I know you're not into this." I nodded and followed her upstairs. "Hannah!" Sam called, looking around the dusty lodge. I split off from her, walking deeper into the lodge. "Hannah!"

After a few minutes and a couple of sneezing fits, I met back up with Sam who was more frantic. "Did you find her?!" "No-" "C'mon!" I trotted down the stairs, barely keeping up with Sam. We burst into the guest room, only to see everyone looking at Hannah who had her shirt partially unbutton. I winced, we were too late. 

"Hannah..." "This just got outta hand..." "Honey, it's just a-" Hannah ran out and slammed the door. "...stupid prank." Sam finished, hanging her head. "Damn..." Mike whispered, shaking his head. "You guys are jerks. You know that?" Sam sneered. I gritted my teeth and stormed out after Sam.

I just wanted to hit Mike and Jessica in their stupid faces. Hannah is literally the biggest sweetheart in the world, naïve as she may be but if it hadn't been for her and Beth, I'd have never survived my freshman year. "Hannah!" Sam burst out onto the porch, a cold gust of wind blowing through me. 

I was shoved to the side by a big pink shape that revealed itself to be Beth. My heart dropped even though I had nothing to do with this. "What's going on? Where's my sister going?" Beth accused, looking between all of us. "It's fine. She just can't take a joke." Jessica waved her off. "It was just a prank Han!" Emily yelled into the wind.

"What did you do?!" Beth snapped. "We were just messing around, Beth." Mike shrugged. "You jerks!" Beth yelled, running into the woods. It was silent for a moment, awkward. "So... should we go after her?" Mike asked. I glared at him. "For once, I think you've done enough, Mike." I sneered, pushing my way back inside the lodge and out of the cold. 

The rest of the group came trickling back in, Sam being the last. It was very somber. A few minutes turned into an hour and one hour turned into several. I yawned, tucking my legs under me, determined to stay awake until the twins showed back up. 

I looked around Emily and Mike were curled up together, Jessica sitting on the floor near them, also passed out. Ashley and Sam were sharing a love seat and Sam was swaying in and out of consciousness. I yawned again, shaking my head in attempts to stay awake. 

"Hey." A whisper to my left made me turn my head. I could barely see Matt in the darkness. "Being absolutely exhausted won't make them come back soon, ya know?" He smiled sadly. "And how would you know?" I snapped, crossing my arms. I blushed, realizing what I just said. "Sorry." I whispered, scratching the back of my neck.

"No, it's ok. I guess I kinda- well, I definitely deserve it. Saying no to Jessica's plans is impossible." Matt frowned. Sam and I managed just fine but whatever. I hummed in response, turning to look at the door. "I'm still right. You should get some sleep." He insisted. 

"I'm-" I cut myself off with a yawn. "Fine." "Well, ok. But if they come back, you'll be the first to know." Matt smiled. I managed a small smile and rested my head against the back of the couch, falling into a relatively peaceful sleep. 

Until I was awoken by Mike and Josh's screaming.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just a filler for right now

"Today is the one year anniversary of the dreadful tragedy that took place on Mount Washington..." I sighed, taking out my shared side of Sam's earbuds. "I can't listen to the same shit again. Let me know when Josh is on." I spoke at Sam's confused look. She nodded and patted my hand before turning her gaze back out of the bus window. 

It still hurt really bad, I can't think about too long or I'll start crying. I've already done enough of that. I just feel like more could've been done. I even tried to take on an internship with the sheriff's department but they wouldn't let me. Said I was "too close to the case" and "too unstable". Maybe they had a point.

"Josh is on." Sam snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly shoved my earbud in. "Hello friends and fans... alright let's do that again..." I watched as he zoomed his camera in. " Alright, well hello friends and fans! It's beyond awesome to have you guys back this year. First off, I gotta say I am super excited to welcome all my pals back to the annual Blackwood winter getaway!" He did sound really excited for what it was worth. Me? Not so much. 

"Let's take a moment to address the elephant in the room. I know you're all probably worried about me and I know it's gonna be tough on all of us going back after what happened last year but I just want you all to know, it means... it means so much to me that we're doing this. I know it would mean so much to Hannah and Beth that we're all still here together." He said.

I let out a deep breath and blinked away any brimming tears. That's my reason for being here, I know Beth especially wouldn't want me to put myself away and become a recluse. I'll do it for her. "Let's party like we're fucking porn stars, okay? And make this a trip we'll never forget. Yes!" Josh cheered before Sam switched back to another radio station.

Sam and I became a lot closer in the last couple of months, both of us losing our best friend. We kept each other going when it got really hard. Like right now. I shivered, the chill of the bus soaking me to the bone. 

After a few more minutes, the bus rolled to a stop and Sam motioned for me to get up. I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag, following her off the bus. The cold air hit me all too familiar, we were at the base of Mount Washington.


End file.
